Why Am I Here Again?
by Under-Cover-Panda
Summary: Yuki was a maid/babysitter person that isn't supposed to tell anyone about her uncle, which just happens to be Pein. She is 'kidnapped' and brought into Akatsuki, but her Uncle refuses to let her go on any missions. She just wants to know why she is there


**Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1 sonn!**

"See ya next week, Mrs. Nara!" I waved.

"Yuki, take this. Your rent is due today right?" she asked.

"Nope. I already paid it this month! Sasuke gave me more than enough after I almost destroyed his house." I exclaimed.

"Then buy something special for yourself. What about a new Kimono?" she asked.

"I couldn't. I already get paid way to much just for cleaning your and taking care of little Sumiko." I smiled. She sighed and put the money in my hand.

"You might need it. Now go or you'll be late for your other house."

"Kay! Bye Sumiko and Shikamaru!" I yelled.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. Mrs. Nara hit him with a wooden spoon and started a lecture about calling girls troublesome. I laughed as I turned the corner.

"YUKI! I'M BACK!" I heard Kiba yell from behind me. I turned just in time to be tackled to the ground by a giant dog. I laughed as Akamaru licked my face.

"Hello Yuki." Neji said calmly.

"Come on Akamaru. She needs to breathe." Kiba laughed.

"Hey guys. How did the mission go." I asked.

"Pretty good. We didn't have much trouble from rogue ninja." Neji said monotone.

"You mean Akatsuki?" I asked.

"Don't say it so happily! Gawd, what's wrong with you?" Kiba yelled

"DID YOU JUST STEAL MY WORD?" I yelled at him.

"What word? Gawd?" Neji asked. A vein popped up on my head. I ended up punching Kiba in the face and kicking Neji in the stomach.

"Don't steal her word guys." Shino said when he finally got to them.

"Oh, why?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"She is so weird, but hot as hell." Neji smirked then held his stomach in pain.

**LATER THAT DAY SONNNNNN! (I love that word.)**

"I'm home!" I exclaimed to my two room apartment. I walked to my refrigerator and pulled out a bag of cheese and reached on top of it to get the corn chips. I put cheese on a pile of chips and stuck it in the microwave.

"I wish I had a cat…" I sighed. I sat on the couch and watched a modeling show while I ate my nachos. A few minutes after the show went of I got up to take a shower. I ran into something hard.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Wait… I'm in my house… Something is wrong here…" I pondered out loud for a minute.

"Are you sure this is who Pein wants?" a fish face asked.

"Did fish face just say Pein? Cuz I have an uncle Pein that runs an evil organization called Akatsuki but I'm not supposed to tell people in the village. He made me quit being a ninja and now I work as a maid and a babysitter." I rambled.

"Does that answer your question Kisame?" someone who looks a lot like Sasuke mumbled.

"Did he send you to kidnap me?" I smiled.

"Yeah…" fish face said.

"Kay. Let me go pack my suitcase." I sighed.

"No, you might run away. I'll do it." Sasuke clone said monotone.

"Fine come on. I'll tell you what to pack." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the closet. "Fish face go put everything in the bathroom in the bag, and take this one for towels. Sasuke clone help me get these bags. Just take two, I'll carry three." I said handing out the stuff they needed. I pointed fishy towards the bathroom and clone followed me into my bedroom.

"What do I need to get." he asked.

"Put the top two drawers of the white dresser into the purple bag, bottom two in the green bag. Every thing in the blue dresser goes in the red bag, and the stuff in the other dressers go in the yellow bag. I'll get the closet and put it in the green bag. Kay?" I asked.

"Okay…" he said unsure.

"I wrote it down. It is tacked to the mirror, which someone will have to come back and get later."

**An hour later… I have a lot of clothes… ANYWAYS!**

"Is that everything?" fishy asked.

"Everything we can get now I guess. Let's go!" I smiled.

"Finally…" Sasuke-2 mumbled. I jumped out the window on to the emergency stairs and helped the out of the window. I took two bags from each from them, which left them with two each.

"Thanks." fishy smiled. I nodded and smiled back. We ran for what seemed like hours. I had to slow down three times because the run slow for Akatsuki.

"You guys are so slow!" I laughed.

"Itachi is the fastest except Pein." Fishy panted.

"Pein is slow, too, but at least he can keep up a little." I sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke-2 said and touched a rock. The mountain turned into a beautiful White mansion.

"Yuki! Nice to see you again!" Pein said with open arms.

"UNCLE PEPAW!" I yelled. I dropped my bags. I ran into his arms and gave me a bear hug. He picked me up and swung me around then put me down. He glared at a blonde.

"Go pick up her bags, you idiot!" he yelled. I giggled and poked Pein's face.

"You have anger issues Pepaw!" I laughed.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" he asked.

"You said the if I call you that one more time you would feed me to a mutated hamster." I smiled.

"No I said I would kill your cat." he sighed.

"To late!" I stuck my tongue out. He looked like he was about to pop that vein that comes up on his head sometimes when he is angry at me.

"Sasori, show her to her room." he sighed and walked away.

"Hiya! Tobi's name is Tobi! What's yours, pretty lady?" a guy with a basketball mask said.

"I'm Yuki. I'm nineteen or something, I forget sometimes." I smiled.

"Yuki is now the princess of the castle! Yay, Tobi likes princesses!" he exclaimed.

"She is not a princess. She is a demon with four hundred pairs of underwear." fishy moaned.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I ONLY HAVE ONE HUNDRED PAIRS PANTIES AND ONE HUNDRED FIFTY BRAS!" I yelled. He stared at me like I was crazy, then headed to the house to put my stuff in my room.

"Why does Yuki know the exact number?" Tobi asked.

"I get bored easily. One day I counted my bras and panties and another I counted how many gummy bears I could buy with two hundred dollars. I tried to see how many gummi bears I could eat, but I threw up after 125. So, I saw how many times I could hit someone with gummi bears before they called the metal hospital." I smiled.

"Come on. I have to show you your new room before Pein punishes me." Sasori sighed.

"You're like a puppet!" I randomly yelled.

"Yeah, I turned my self into one. How did you know?" he asked.

"Family secret!" I winked and put my index finger over my lips. If I did that around Kiba then he would have basically melted into a puddle of human dog goo. I love teasing him.

"Here. My room is on the right and Deidara's room is on the left. Have fun unpacking." he said monotone.

"What's with evil people and monotone? They don't sound cool or anything, just kinda slow." I said to myself as I unpacked my clothes.

**Two hours later… sonn…**

"Well, I'm done but I don't have nearly enough space for all my clothes. Oh well, if my room was too clean, I would go crazy. Speaking of going crazy, where is the bathroom?" I asked myself. I walked over to Deidara room and knocked on the door. The blonde from earlier opened the door only wearing a towel.

"Nice body. Is that a mouth?" I asked.

"Yeah." he looked anger all of a sudden.

"Aww, that's so cool!" I squealed and jumped up and down a little.

"Really?" he looked surprised.

"Yep! I wish I had a mouth on my tummy. Oh yeah, where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"It is right beside Sasori's room." he smiled.

"By the way, does it bite?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"The mouth on your stomach." I smiled.

"Sometimes. It can make bombs. So can the mouths on my hands." he blushed.

"That's really amazing. I bet you are a good artists." I said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I met someone with a mouth on his left hand and he was amazing at art. He said he had a son that had three mouths, but he wouldn't tell me where. Instead he gave me a really pretty necklace. You can go look at it if you want. It's in my jewelry box on the dresser next to the music box and the rack of random glasses my friends use to give me all the time. I gotta go take a bath. Later!" I smiled. I walked into my room and grabbed clothes and a towel I looked in the big mirror on the wall. My shoulder length blackish brown hair was messy and my purplish red eyes looked as big as ever. I smiled at my self and felt a ping of sadness that I would probably never see any of my friends again. It was going to be lonely here.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I have a rule that I only cry in the rain and in the shower, so no one will ever know. I don't care if it was weird, but if I cried in front of people, I would feel to weak to move. So I cried during my hour long bath about leaving my friends and home. Before I got dresses I promised myself that I would defiantly go back there soon to say good bye properly.

**First chapter finished! Yay! I'll try to update my other two stories soon. I just got the interweb back! Soooooo yyyyeeeeeaaaaahhhhh. Bye!**


End file.
